The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Most commercially available tents commonly utilize semi rigid segmented pole constructions, which support the tent in its erected position. Commonly, erecting prior art tents are at best time consuming and at worst frustrating when the tent erection is required to be done quickly. The disclosure presented hereinafter describes illustrative embodiments of easy to erect tent structures using inflatable supports for supporting the tent.
Existing tent structures include inflatable support structures, which generally are intended to be self-erecting. These include U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,263,617, 5,205,086, 4,876,829 and 5,005,322 along with the references cited with respect to those patents. While the prior art constructions works for their intended purposes, problems have been encountered with their use. In particular, the air support structures or tubes that are used to support the tent material often is difficult to replace. In addition, the prior art generally relied upon individual tubes for the tent support. Even when the constructions provided for simultaneous inflation of the tubes, existing solutions are unrealistically concerned with individual tube replacement because of the complicated interconnection tube and the associated tent material.